


Five and Dolores

by shipping_ruined_my_life



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Bonding, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_ruined_my_life/pseuds/shipping_ruined_my_life
Summary: A drabble about Five and Dolores and their relationship.





	Five and Dolores

When Five had been stuck they had wished with everything to be back with their family. They tried so hard to jump back but their powers were just about snuffed out. Not everything was about the equations. After the initial shock they tried to divvy up the things they had to do in order to get back. They had to find their strength, work out the equations, and find out when they wanted to jump to. And how to stop the Apocalypse. Easy, right?

After almost a year without any human contact, alone with their grief and desperation, they finally found a kindred spirit.

Dolores.

What a beautiful name.

At first they just vented to her, trying to talk some sense into the situation.

When it all was too much, she was there to listen. Five never had to hide anything form her and she listened without judgement. She particularly liked when they read aloud to her. Stories all over the place, of romances and physics and the tragedy of the Hargreeves. She liked their voice, and she thought they did too, even if all the talking turned their throat sore after hours.

When she started talking back to them she never let them get away with any bullshit. She knew which fights to pick and always voiced her opinion. When things got rough between them she never left, so they always found a way to work on their problems. Dolores had her problems too, you know? Five was not that much of an asshole that they couldn't lend an ear to her after all their whining.

Not whining, Dolores argued, but they disagreed. People could disagree and still like each other. They were fine.

She never liked the drinking.

Even after they had gone back in time, found their grown ass siblings and found and lost the lead on the apocalypse. Even then she protested when they poured drink after drink.

When they fell asleep in the library she was particularly angry with them. Just because they're around people doesn't mean they can just drop their guard like that. What about the commission? What about the people? People were never trustworthy and they knew it. They'd killed enough to not trust a kind word here, a promise there.

Drinking in a public library was not a good thing.

She never left them alone though. How could she, after all they'd been through together?


End file.
